


All I Want For Christmas

by Ultra



Series: The Stars Hollow Advent Calendar 2020 [2]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Love, One Shot, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Luke may have gone a little overboard this Christmas.
Relationships: Luke Danes/Lorelai Gilmore
Series: The Stars Hollow Advent Calendar 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023573
Kudos: 17





	All I Want For Christmas

_'Verse/Timeline: canon - Season 6_  
_Date: December 2005_

Lorelai never could understand why it always took her so long to find things. She was sure she put them back where she found them... mostly. Okay, maybe only sometimes, or actually, maybe she had relied too much on Rory putting stuff back where it belonged. Either which way, she just couldn’t find things lately, not even the Christmas ornaments and other trinkets.

“Luke!” she yelled up the stairs. “Did you move the Christmas stuff?”

“What Christmas stuff?” he asked as he jogged down to meet her.

“Everything.” Lorelai shrugged helplessly. “Ornaments for the tree, stockings, hanging things. You know, Christmas in a box... or a couple of boxes,” she considered. “Did they get moved in the renovations? Because I thought...?” she trailed off as she headed for the closet by the kitchen to look some more.

She was a little stunned when Luke suddenly cut in front of her, blocking the way. Though she frowned and shook her head at him, he didn’t seem to have an explanation for his odd behaviour. Lorelai was about to actually ask for one, when suddenly he started manoeuvring her back towards the living room.

“I’ll get the Christmas stuff,” he insisted. “I’m pretty sure I know where it is.”

“Well, then, can’t you just tell me and I’ll go get it? I know you need to get over to the diner soon and-”

“It’s fine, I’ll do it. It’s not a problem.”

“Okay, you’re being weird and shifty. Why is that?”

Lorelai wasn’t really used to Luke being this way. He was one of those people that her father would call ‘straight as a die.’ He never fumbled, never fussed, never got weird and shifty ever, and yet, here they were. Something was not right.

“I just... I know where the stuff is and I’ll get it, okay?” Luke insisted, running back up the stairs.

Lorelai was still frowning as she stomped up after him, determined to know just exactly what was going on. Something was up, that much was clear, and when she finally caught up to Luke and saw he had the loft access ladder down, she was even more confused. He hadn’t spotted her, so after he climbed on up and disappeared from view, she slipped off her high heeled shoes and followed.

“Oh my God!” she gasped the moment her head cleared the hatch. “Luke, this is like... like Santa’s workshop collided with the tooth fairy’s birthday party and then the Easter bunny tried too hard to keep up!” she declared, wide-eyed and laughing as she took in so very much glitter and sparkle.

“I know, I know, it’s way too much.” Luke sighed. “It was supposed to be... well, when Rory was gone and you guys weren’t even speaking... and I know how much you love Christmas. I started thinking that, if things didn’t work themselves out by now, you’d be sad. You know how much it kills me when you’re sad, especially at a time when you should be so happy and-”

“Luke?” Lorelai cut in, having crawled over to him by now, grinning wide. “Thank you,” she said firmly. “This is, well, actually, kind of insane, but I love it, and I love you,” she promised, kissing his lips.

“I love you too” he assured her, “but I’m guessing since Rory did come back...”

“Oh, no. No, no, no, we’re keeping _all_ of this,” she said determinedly before he had a chance to suggest otherwise. “And this is going to be the best Christmas ever!”


End file.
